


The most precious jewel in her collection

by erroro



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Julia is so gay you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro/pseuds/erroro
Summary: The chase is over. Now to make sense of it.





	The most precious jewel in her collection

“I’ve been meaning to ask.” 

“Yes?”

Grey eyes. Grey eyes and red lips and red everything. The red was what drew in Julia’s attention at first, like a warning, the specific pattern of a snake’s skin. But now, all she could see was those intense grey eyes, staring into her own. 

“Why did you defend me back there? Why did you believe me?” 

Julia pushed her glasses up her nose, but they slid down instantly. “Because…”

Because that’s what she did. That’s what she had been doing for so long. Because it didn’t make sense, because it was Carmen Sandiego, and not one thing made sense about her down to the very name she’d chosen.

“Because I trusted you.”

“Even after it seemed like I was the one who kidnapped Devineaux? 

Her hair is red too, a reddish brown. Is that her real hair colour? Does she love red that much? What is Carmen Sandiego’s favourite colour? 

“Yes.” Julia’s gaze flitted away from those steely eyes. “I just… had a feeling.”

A single gloved finger tilts her head up. Grey eyes. Red lips. “What are you feeling now… Jules?”

Julia grabbed those lapels and their mouths collided. Red lips parted, and the detective thrilled in the knowing, finally knowing what Carmen Sandiego’s mouth tasted like. She brushed aside that godforsaken fedora, threading her fingers through her hair, insistent. She wanted to know everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego's girlfriend


End file.
